Cauli and PawRa
by Madoka
Summary: An interesting little story my little sister and I wrote when we were waaaaay to sugared-up for sanity... it has nothing to do with "Cauli and Paw-Ra: Part 2" except for the two main characters, Cauli and Paw-Ra!
1. Default Chapter

Notes: This is completely AU and has no purpose whatsoever, and isn't actually supposed to make any sense, so don't worry when it doesn't... take heed, kiddies; this is what happens when one is extremely tired and sugared-up with their little sister and needs something to do.

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Dragonball/Z/GT, so please don't sue me! Please note that all characters mentioned in this story belong to me and my little sister Laura, so no touchie!! (As if anyone would want to... *sigh*...)

* * *

Cauli and Paw-Ra: Part 1

Her father had a certain charisma which appealed to weaker, more sensitive races, Cauli noted as she watched her father charming some warty yellow aliens from Ballon 2. She stifled a sigh and leaned back in her chair, waiting to be dismissed. 

One of the tubs of bubbling goo turned to Cauli and giggled. "So, young lady, do you enjoy accompanying your daddy on his diplomatic missions?" it burbled. Cauli resisted an urge to poke it to see if it was sticky and nodded. 

The yellow thing began to vibrate and its horrid piggy face squished up in silent laughter. Cauli turned away in horror and looked for Paw-Ra, her training partner. She wasn't faring very well either, as an orange blob was prattling on about how Saiyajin were merely 78 percent water whereas Ballors were fully 98 percent liquid. Paw-Ra was staring at the blubbery orange thing with disgusted interest. 

"Oh, Cauli, darling," Cauli's father began, a sickened look on his face which the Ballors associated with their own looks of joy, "You must find this terribly boring. Why don't you take Paw-Ra and find something more interesting to do?" The girls were gone before he had finished his sentance. 

In the hallway, Cauli was pulling off the putrid gold necklace her father had made her wear. "How can he stand being around those globs of mucus?" 

"How can he stand eating that crud?!" demanded Paw-Ra with disdain. "No meat! None!!" 

"Why don't we go back to my quarters and order some wild boar." 

"Raw?" 

"Still twitching, of necessary." 

"GOODIE!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Written by: C. A. McDonough

Notes: This is completely AU and has no purpose whatsoever, and isn't actually supposed to make any sense, so don't worry when it doesn't... take heed, kiddies; this is what happens when one is extremely tired and sugared-up with their little sister and needs something to do.

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Dragonball/Z/GT, so please don't sue me! Please note that all characters mentioned in this story belong to me and my little sister Laura, so no touchie!! (As if anyone would want to... *sigh*...)

* * *

Cauli and Paw-Ra, Part 2

_"Stars shot across her view as she GLIDED through SPACE in her rickety tin cup in search of food!"_

_"Shut up, Paw-Ra, or I'll hit you so hard your teeth will come out your nose."_

_And thus it began; another normal day in the life of the Saiyajin mercenaries._

_"Oh, well! I can always grow them back!!" the younger one blasted into her scouter._

_Cauli sighed, "Not if your jaw comes with them," and turned off her scouter. She didn't have the patience to deal with Paw-Ra's insanity that evening. Her companion hadn't eaten in almost four hours, and they were rationed as much as the average species in the Empire ate._

_A loud beeping disturbed Cauli's thoughts and Paw-Ra's lack thereof, and each of them pressed the little flashing button on their right console. An image of the Prime Minister of a nearby planet flashed onto the glass screens in front of them. Cauli pressed a button built into her scouter, and the words "DON'T SAY ANYTHING" flashed on the screen under the Prime Minister's face on Paw-Ra's screen._

_"Yes, sir? What's fallen down?"_

_The Prime Minister raised two of his scaly eyebrows then shrugged off her question as another manifestation of the nasty Saiyajin sense of humor and burbled "yoo lied to mi. yoo killed my brotha!"_

_"not we, prime slugmeister!"_

_"if not ye, then whoo? Whoo killed me chickety-doo-da brotha?_

_"it wuz tha SOBE LIZARD!!!"_

_"whoa."_

_Then Paw-Ra woke up to see a large blue planet approaching. Or maybe she was approaching it; she didn't know, because the juices from a fruit on Freeza-52 were very potent when taken with raw Yajil liver, which was her favorite dish to slaughter. But anyway, the big ol' planet was comi-_

Oh, she's already landed. Well, maybe… oh, my, she's very hungry. And she's also thinking in the third person.

The angry girl came running up to her pod and kicked it, then jumped away, turning purple and looking like she was either cursing or singing. Either way, Paw-Ra didn't want any part of it, so she went outside and started to fly away, calling over her shoulder, "I need pig!!"

"Come back here you **********************…"

Osh, she's just cranky 'cause she's rumbling in the mid-section. I'll bring her some piggies and slimy things, that'll put her in a better mood… but then, Cauli's NEVER in a good mood, anyway…

Something was rustling in the brush below her, and she dove down to see what it was, hoping it was a giant pig.


End file.
